The Predator Waiting in the Shadows
by thomashiddleston
Summary: Var is the Goddess of Promises and is highly respected by her peers. Since she was a little girl she had always had a crush on Thor but what will she do when the God of Mischief goes after the only thing he can't have. Will Var be able to resist his ways?
1. Chapter 1

The beginning and introduction

The palace was covered in golden rays and happiness filled the air. Var breathed in and let out a sensational huff. She never imagined it could get any better than this and to top it off there was a feast she is gong to attend today. She had been very excited for the upcoming event, and couldn't wait to wear her new dress she got as a gift from Thor. It was a short, tight, black, lace dress and she bought a big, beautiful, black bow to go with it. Bows had always looked good in her light blonde hair. Her skin was tanned by the Asgardian sun and her eyes were a piercing blue. They saw through anyones mask they wore and saw through any lie they presented. Every man that had laid their eyes on her stared with their mouths open in awe.

Var slipped on her dress and began to do her hair. She went with soft curls to give a little more volume. Carefully pulling two curls to the back of her head she twisted them together and placed her bow on top to secure them. By the door of her closet she found the heels she had laid out earlier, they were black with a gold zipper going down the tops and with small openings. They had a velvet texture and the heels were 5 inches. As quickly as she had grabbed them they were on her feet as she went out the door. Var walked to the dining hall, opened the doors and elegantly walked in with her hips swaying and her head held high. When she entered Var noticed all of the heads in the room turn and read her up and down as if she were a book. But the people that stood out were Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Loki because as unbelievable as it was they were looking as well. Var let a blush escape to her face and everyone continued on with their conversations except for one person. He narrowed his emerald green eyes at her with a blank, unreadable expression. She was the first to look away because of the pressure his glare gave. Var proceeded to sit by the warrior three when Frigga spoke.

"Var, come over here and sit by us, don't be a stranger!"

The available spot had been across from Thor and Loki. As she got closer she loosened at the sight of their smiling faces, all but one was smiling. Var didn't expect a smile from Loki though as she knew his mischievous ways. Gods know other gods, even if she was a goddess that didn't make much of a difference she knew all of them as well as they knew her. She sat down on the very comfortable seat.

"Var?" Frigga asked

"Yes Queen Frigga?"

"Have you punished any people for breaking their promises recently?" She questioned jokingly.

The six of them broke out in laughter including Var herself,  
"Haha you know it!" She replied with bounce in her tone.

Thor was very arrogant but Var was close behind. Many people considered her high in ranking amongst other Asgardians for she was a goddess. Since she was born she knew simply possessing the title god or goddess would get her much respect. She had a purpose, Var made sure everyone kept their promises including her own.

They engaged in small talk for a while until the meal had come out. She sat up straight and ate like a princess because whether she wanted to believe it or not she had always thought Thor was a handsome gentlemen. She wasn't very fond of his brother, he is the monster you would tell your kids about at night and the slippery serpent hiding in the shadows ready to attack it's next victim. He is a predator. Loki knows how she feels about him and he hadn't taken his eyes off Var since the minute she had arrived. He observed every movement, every expression and every word she said. Not by listening but by watching her lips as they formed words. Var of course had noticed this but tried to pay little attention to the nerve racking way her looked at her and he knew that too. She just hoped he'd stop.

Thanks for reading! Any feedback would be wonderful!


	2. Chapter 2

Var made her way up to her chambers shortly after the feast. Usually she'd have a bunch of her loyal Asgardian friends walk along side her but she dismissed them today as she did not feel the need to talk any more than she needed to. Her room was near Thor's and Loki's, even though she wasn't royal, she was still a god (well goddess) so that earned her a good deal of respect and they had always treated her like family.

"Where do you think your going?"

Var jumped as the voice caught her off guard. A tall man with long, black hair stepped out of the corner.

"My God! You scared the Norns out of me!" Var replied.

"You know that was not my intentions Miss Var." Loki said with absolutely no emotions visible in his expression. But Var saw right through it, another failed attempt on his part.

"Can I help you with something?" Var quipped trying not to sound sarcastic.  
"Ah, the Goddess of Promises, trying to change the subject are we?" His smirk rising above his emotionless mask.  
Var stared at Loki in obvious confusion and he must of seen it because of his sudden low chuckling.

"Sorry?"

"Please don't apologize, Var, for it is me who should be apologizing. I should of behaved myself at the feast. I just couldn't help but stare when you walked in the room. You were quite breath taking." His smirk deepened taking on a more mischievous look now.

"Prince Loki, I highly suggest that you keep your distance." Var threatened as he crept closer to her.

"Or what?" Loki hissed, only inches away from Var.

She was hesitant in her answer but when she began to speak the words wouldn't come out.

"Just another dry threat I see." He practically growled under his breath but loud enough that Var heard him.

She glared at him standing her ground. But when he was less than an inch away from her she ran through the halls until she reached her chambers and fumbled around trying to find her key then an icy cold hand covered her mouth and muffled her scream as she was dragged into the room across the hall.

Loki picked Var up and threw her on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"Loki, STOP!" She screamed hoping someone would hear but no one came to her aid.

"But we're just getting started." He purred warmly into her ear, only centimeters from her now. Loki leaned down and kissed her, forcing his tongue in her mouth.

"LOKI!" This voice was deep and loud like thunder and I knew he had come to my rescue. "GET OFF OF HER NOW!" Thor commanded shattering a nearby wine glass.

"Brother, it is obvious she wants this, let us be." This time Loki smiled in a sinister way because he knew that Thor had always liked Var and by doing this he had upset him.

Var took this opportunity and shoved him off of herself. Leaving him in shock at the current state of her strength.

"Look, she is stronger than you. I think you mistook her for prey." Thor teased which brought genuine pain to Loki's expression.  
Var ran out of the room into hers. She flopped on her bed and all of the memories of the last few hours flooded into her mind and she began to silently cry. Then everything went dark.

00001110000

The next morning at breakfast no one spoke a word. Var avoided eye contact with Loki but Loki did not, he stared intently at her, rarely blinking. This time it was more intense, his feelings radiated off him in waves.

"Hey Thor?" Var asked.

"Yes, Lady Var?"

She always blushed when people called her that even though it was her proper title.

"Do you want to go to the Royal Gardens?"

"It could not be a more beautiful Asgardian day so I cannot see why not." Thor concluded while fixing his cape so it wouldn't fall his armor.

"Lead the way?" Var smiled brightly at the very muscular blonde.

Thor grabbed her arm and they walked all through the palace that way.

00001110000

When they reached the gardens they sat on the smooth, marble bench and enjoyed natures gift. But something caught her eye as she was looking around and she knew Thor saw it too because he was glaring at the bird in a cautious way. It was a very strange bird, I had never seen a green, gold and black bird before, I have seen them on Midgard but never here.

"You see it too?" Var questioned not leaving the birds gaze.

"I'm afraid so. But I know what you are thinking and no I have never seen any creature of this kind."

The bird that was once staring at us flew into the air and divided into hundreds of little green and gold butterflies, disappearing into thin air.

00001110000

Var stomped out into the Palace in a furious rage. He had really done it this time.

"LOKI!" She roared so that everyone could hear.

Black matter in front of her formed into the shape of a person and the body regained its full color.

"Hmm?" Loki questioned trying to look innocent.

"Why were you in my room?" Var screamed once more.

"I do not recall visiting your chambers Lady Var." He smirked, emerald eyes shining.

"Oh, I suppose the green, gold and black bird hair pin I found on my vanity that resembles the bird I saw in the Royal Gardens is from someone else? She countered sarcastically, watching him closely. Examining his reaction at what she was suggesting. He stood still and didn't speak a word he held the same expression.

"Seriously? Loki I know it was you! And it's not like you didn't want me to know, you made sure I knew it was you disguised as that bird!  
Var angrily glared at him and then he began to chuckle. And that made her go off. She held her glare for another five seconds and ran all the way back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Var ran into Thor's arms after weeping in her chambers for hours.

"I see your ecstatic?" He laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked while staring into is ocean blue eyes that showed genuine care for her.

"Well I believe everyone in the palace a few hours ago heard your yelling at Loki. You did not seem too happy at the time."  
Var avoided his gaze now knowing her had heard the entire conversation. Thor had noticed she did not want to talk further about the matter and he had let it drop.

"In other news I wanted to ask you if you would...possibly be my date to the Summer Night Ball this evening?"

Var stood in shock. All these years of waiting and her dream had finally come true!

"Uh I don't know.. If things don't work out I don't want it to affect our frien-" she said before Thor cut her off.

"Fear not, Lady Var, I will not let what happens effect us in a negative way." He assured her, fidgeting with his hands as he got more nervous she'd say no.

"Okay, see you tonight!"

Var walked along the shorelines of Asgard instead of using the golden sidewalks. She always enjoyed watching its calm waters slowly roll on the beach. She dug her toes into the sand and thought about the night ahead and what it will be like having her childhood crush as her date. Then an important question rose and her emotions felt like they had blew up.

"What will I wear?" She asked under her breath. "I don't have any new dresses to wear."

So she jogged along the beach and as always when she did so many people watched her. Her blonde hair was flowing in the wind and her feet practically glided through the sand.

She stopped when she saw a store called **_Have a Ball_**. When she went in her eyes flooded with new sights and her nose filled with new smells. She saw some of the most beautiful dresses in Asgard and the perfumes and body sprays smelled like the flowers in the Royal Gardens.

"Hello Lady Var, how may I assist you?" A young girl wearing an awfully pretty uniform asked.

"Hello, I am in search of the perfect ball gown for tonight's event. I wish for it to be as elegant as possible given the circumstances."

"Ah, I have one just for you, one moment."

The woman went to the back of the store and pulled out an impossibly white dress with golden lace details. The dress had a corset at the top and at the waist it expanded out making it very loose.

"I'll take that one." Var concluded in absolute awe.

...,,,...

Var finished curling her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She dropped her hairspray and rushed towards the door.

"Hey Th-" Var's eyes widened when she saw who stood in the doorway. She studied him before speaking another word. "Do you need something, Prince Loki."

"Why do you assume I need something? I can not just come to have simple conversation?" He smirked as he usually did.

Var went back into her room leaving the door open as a gesture for him to enter. She continued with the finishing touches on her hair watching him closely in the mirror as we walked around her room like he'd never been there before, looking at every little detail, when Var decided to speak up.

"Okay, so what are you really here for?" Var cautiously observed him remembering the last time they were in the same room.

"Of you must know, I've come to ask you to attend the Summer Night ball with me." Loki turned to her watching her expression now. Not leaving her eyes as she stared at him through the mirror, standing still. But she turned around meeting his gaze without a mirror.

"Sorry to be the one to inform you, Prince but I'm already going with someone but-"

"Who?" Loki demanded, his voice starting to rise.

Var considered telling the truth but wasn't sure how he'd handle it.

"Uh, Baldr.." Var avoided his constricting glare.

"YOU CAN NOT LIE TO THE GOD IF LIES, VAR, WHO ARE YOU GOING WITH?" He snapped, venom filling the words.

"..Thor."

All the blood in his face drained leaving him paler than before. Pure hatred filled his mischievous expression as the name gained recognition. Now he was not only aggressive but a threat, Var knows he can't control himself.

He paced towards her and grabbed her neck, cut off her air supply, and lifted her against the wall. Panic filled her breathless body, and she knew she couldn't escape. Judging by his anger, she knew he wasn't about to let go.  
She had to do something she had wished she would never have to do. Var lifted her trembling hand to Loki and summoned a blue, swirling ball of light that knocked him across the room.

Anger was replaced by pure horror as he registered what she did. She had more to her than what was presented. They had only scratched the surface of knowing all about Var, the Goddess of Promises. Loki knew who she was though, he knew what she was capable of. It all became clear to him why she had always been so reserved.

"Your not of Asgard." He paused watching her reaction. "You are from Vanaheim, Miss _Var_."

Var flinched as Loki got up and circled around her like a vulture would when it saw something dead.

"Ah, Vanaheim, home of the Vanir Gods. The Vanir, masters of sorcery and magic. It is known that some can predict the near future.. Is this true for you?" Arms crossed behind his back still walking in a circular motion.

"No, Prince Lo-"

"Enough! Do not call me Prince, I do not wished to be labeled by someone who is practically family, even though she has been lying to me for years. What shocks me the most is that I did not see this or know about this little lie of yours."

Var nervously looked up into his eyes meeting his piercing gaze.  
"Get out." She demanded not able to keep her voice from cracking, "OUT."  
She closed her eyes and silently counted to three and when they opened, he was gone.

...,,,...

Var made her way down to the ball room with her new layer of makeup covering up the tear stains and smeared mascara.  
She sat down at the banquet table with her head, for the first time in her life, down. Var didn't dare hold her head high because she knew before she could speak a word everyone would know she was a Vanir. When she was seven she found out that she was adopted. Her _parents_ left her when they found out of her true heritage and left her on the steps of the palace. Luckily for her Frigga took her in.

"Var!" Her train of thought crashed as Thor's voice called out for her. "Where have you been? I visited your chambers and found that you weren't there. I-I worried that Loki had taken you off somewhere."

"Oh my gods, Thor! I apologize, a lot has happened to me today that I do not wish to speak of this moment and I forgot all about us meeting up at my room."

"All is well now that I know you are safe." Thor got on one knee and kissed Var's hand causing her to blush at the Blonde god.

Everyone ate their meals and the ball had begun.

"Care to dance my lady?" He smiled at her and gave a friendly wink.  
Var bowed and wrapped her arms around his neck as they danced to a slow song. She didn't even hear the music. They both were caught up in the moment, staring into each other's eyes, Thor had his hands on her hips. Var felt her heart skip a beat when Thor did something she thought he'd never do.. He leaned down and kissed her.

...,,,...

The next day was magical. Var felt like she was walking on air until Loki came back to harass her.

"What now _Prince_?" She questioned as sarcastically as possible.  
He smiled at the way she had said Prince. "I just wanted to simply converse with you." He smirked at the face Var made next.

_Oh no, oh no! _she thought. That couldn't have been him, when he spoke to her he used Thor's voice but was still himself. That means she.. (kissed) Loki! She kissed Loki last night.

"So you know now. You seemed to enjoy my presence, did you not? How is this different? It's the same person, the only difference is that I do not take the appearance of an oaf." He chuckled.

Rage took over and she was no longer shocked.

"Why don't you understand? I do not want you, Loki! And you tricking me into thinking-" Var stopped in mid sentence as Loki's lips pressed against hers. They were full of emotion, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't release herself from his embrace. She opened her mouth and began to protest, Loki used this as his perfect opportunity to slide his snake like tongue into her mouth and he rubbed it along the inside of her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lady Var?"

"Yes Frigga?" She asked in an elegant, polite way watching the Queen who had treated her like family almost her entire life.

"You've seemed stressed lately, what seems to be the matter?" Concern flooding her voice. Var noticed Loki was avoiding looking at the two women once Frigga consulted her about her strange behavior.

"Oh.. Uh, nothing. I'm just unsure of my own emotions at the time being." Loki began a low chuckle with his face buried in his green tunic not meeting the eyes of the trio staring at him.

"What is the meaning of this nonsense Loki! Why are you laughing?" Thor questioned his younger brother.

Loki stopped and gave Var a mischievous glare, his lip quirked upward slightly on the side and he didn't take his eyes off her.

"It appears that way, doesn't it Miss Var." He addressed her ignoring Thor's confrontation.

Var stood up from the table and stared into his dancing emerald eyes.  
"Stop! Stop addressing me as Miss!" She spat. Loki stood up as well, leaning over the table. A full blown smirk swept across his features.

"Don't get your garments in a twist." He muttered, now only inches from her face.

"Loki! Back off." He fixated his glare towards his brother now, his eyes throwing daggers at him.

"Enough You two!" Var stood in shock. That was the first time she had heard Frigga raise her voice.

"Mother. You will know soon enough." Were his last words before he fled into the halls of the palace. No one knew what he meant until they remembered Frigga's previous question.

...,,,...

Var went back to her chambers, this time undisturbed by the God of Lies.  
On her bed she saw a letter. It read,  
"_Thank you Var for your many years of service to Asgard. We really appreciate your work and as a way to let you know, Frigga and I have arranged you a vacation to Midgard for a few months. Since you have never been, we thought it would be good for you to learn more about their culture and their way of life. They can be very fun people, and since we see no dangers in traveling there, you will be allowed to visit alone. But if you wish you may bring someone along with you."_

_Thanks,  
Odin_

Var smiled at the thought of going to Midgard. What was it like there? Does it look anything like Asgard? She didn't know anything about it but she did know what the midgardians looked like. They weren't much different than her, they were just a tiny bit smaller not by much comparison though, and they wore odd clothes none like she had ever seen before.

She began packing her bags. Making sure she didn't miss any small items that would prove themselves important when she left. Halfway through, Frigga entered.

"Oh Hun! You can't take those, you won't fit in on Midgard, I have some money I managed to get from their realm so when you arrive make finding a clothing store one of your top priorities. Okay?"

"Thanks! It will be interesting shopping there. Especially since I have no knowledge of what's in style there but I guess I'll have to just go with it! Lightly giggling as she said it.

"You may leave at any time you wish, just make sure Heimdall tells us when you depart." Frigga kissed her forehead and smiled at the Goddess of Promises.

...,,,...

She grabbed her things and headed out of her room. Var was filled with anticipation as she continued to get closer to the palace's exit. She saw a shadow move towards her in the corner of her eye but as soon as she saw it it was too late. She turned and saw its face.

"Loki st-"

He pushed her into a vacant hall and covered her mouth.

"It seems you've fooled us all." He hissed staring into her blue eyes as he uncovered her mouth.

"Huh?"

"Oh cut the act, _Freyja_." Loki practically purred her name and it sent shivers down her spine. "I've been watching you for weeks and not once did you do what you supposedly have been doing for years! You most certainly are not the Goddess of Promises."

"That's not my name!" She testified.

"Freyja, Vanaheim's Goddess of Love and Beauty. I mean come on, after you did that little magic trick on the night of the ball, it all came together. But I should have known you were Freyja because of how ad-normally beautiful you are! Not even the most beautiful women in Asgard can compare to you! There's no competition really, you were born to be a pretty face."

Var blushed at the attempted flirting and he knew his attempt had succeeded. She looked away unable to find her words because the fact of the matter is she _can't_ lie to the God of Lies, it's just not possible.

Loki smiled at the battle he had won. He pulled out a small, velvety box and opened it, taking out the necklace that lied within. It had a medium length silver chain and on the end it held a silver snake in a striking position but it was what was in it that shocked her. In the snake it self were hundreds of small diamonds making it glimmer in the palace lights. It looked like it had a good three or four karats. Var stared at him in disbelief.

"Is your name Freyja?" He stared at her, his smirk as visible as ever. "Might as well admit it, it's not like I don't know.."

Var released an audible sigh. "Yes."

Loki lifted her hair off her neck and put the necklace around her.  
"Why." Is all she said as to why he has given her such an expensive gift.  
"Do not fret my darling, your secret is safe with me." He swiftly left her as she watched with the disbelief still written all over her face.

...,,,...

Freyja went down to the Royal Stables and found her cherry bay Arabian. She rode her down the rainbow colored bridge and stopped before Heimdall, his golden eyes shimmering.

"To Midgard, Lady Var?"

"Yes sir!" She joked as she followed behind him. "Let the Queen know of my whereabouts after my departure."

"Okay."

"How come you never told them?" Freyja asked.

"Because they never asked Freyja." Heimdall replied in a hushed matter.

"Your the best!" She smiled as the portal swirled around her and whirled her away to the realm of Midgard.


	5. Chapter 5

The stars were amazing! She sped past many of them, some brighter than others, they could never be prettier. Ahead of her she saw a green and blue planet and she was heading right for it.

"That must be Midgard." Var told herself.

...,,,...

The wind and blue lights stopped swirling around her revealing a dry, hot landscape. Var began walking, not sure of where she was going.

"Hey Princess." She saw a man standing behind her in a red and gold iron suit. "We ya from." The man winked at her.

"I will not answer any questions until I know of whom I am speaking with."

"Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Now why don't you come with me to Stark Towers so you don't have to spend your night in a freezing cold desert. Oh and I'm guessing your from.. Asgard?" He asked but in a knowing way.

"How did you kno-"

"Your clothes and your accent. We've met your realm's princes before. I prefer Sir blondie though, Reindeer Games tried to take over the planet." Tony smiled as he interrupted her, and wrapped his arms tightly around her and took off towards New York.

...,,,...

Var awoke from her slumber but she couldn't recall falling asleep. She studied the room she was in very carefully, making sure she didn't miss a detail. The room was filled with light and delicate colors, and had many decorations. It was extraordinary! She got up from the bed and realized that she was still in her Regal Asgardian attire. Var listened through the door before deciding to open it. She checked both directions as she stepped out but was immediately greeted by a smiling Tony Stark.

"I see you're up. And before you ask.. Jarvis let me know of your waking."

"Who's Jarvis?" Var asked full of confusion.

"Oh he's my man. We're tight." He paused and stared at my expressionless face then continued with a sigh. "He's a highly intelligent computer system programmed to speak with a male British accent."

"Tony don't confuse her further!" A strawberry blonde women walked beside him, smiling with a friendly gaze. "Hello, my name is Pepper Potts."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Potts, my name is Var, the Goddess of Promises." She choked when remembering her last conversation with Loki.

"Oh please call me Pepper."

"Wait you're a goddess?" Tony butts in ignoring Pepper's reply.

"Indeed I am." Var began to smile as Tony checked her out. Pepper elbowed him in the chest as soon as she saw it. It used to bother her when guys did that but now it was just.. normal.

"May I ask where the nearest store is? I wish to buy some Midgardian clothing so I can fit in a little better. Queen Frigga has provided me some paper that you people call.. dollars."

"That won't be necessary. I can just give you my bank card, don't loose it or you won't be buying anything." Pepper laughed.

"Thank you." She handed Var a thin, light green card that was light in weight.

"I will escort you to the nearest mall."

...,,,...

The store was huge, it was bigger than a village back home! She stared in awe and Pepper managed a laugh when she saw her.

"This is called a mall. It's a building that has many smaller stores inside, very convenient for someone who doesn't have any clothes."

"This mall you speak of, it is very big."

"Don't worry, it's hard to get lost in a mall, most of the halls are straight." Pepper assured. "I'll be back in two hours.. Do you know what size you wear?"

"No-"

"Wait.. You're a... one in jeans but I'm not sure the size too you wear. You can figure it out, your a smart girl." She plants a reassuring pat on my shoulder. "See ya kid."

...,,,...

Var entered the mall and walked through a crowded hall wall she assumed must be the main.

She walked into a store called _Victoria's Secret_. The bras and panties were nothing like these on Asgard, these were extremely comfortable and form-fitting. Var grabbed a few bras and enough pairs of underwear to wear until she returned home. She picked up a few hoodies that read _Pink_ on them. One was black and the words were cheetah print and the other was a pink polka doted hoodie with a pink dog on the front.

She took her items to the register and after the woman scanned all her items with a strange laser gun her eyes widened at the price before her. Var handed her Pepper's card and took her bags. The nice lady gave her the card back and Var made her way to another store.

Var went into many stores here and there. She picked up a ton of short shorts and tops of all kind. She even picked out a few dresses. It was Earth's summer season and it was hot!

Now that she had clothes, she decided to go see what a salon was. In the window of the store there was a picture of a woman getting her hair cut.

"Hello Ma'am! What may I help you with?" A small man with a high voice asked.

"I am not sure."

"I have a book you can look in if you want to dye your hair!"  
"Okay thanks that would be wonderful."

He handed a large book filled with many different colors if hair. She flipped through it's many pages but stopped at the one they call an ombré. That was the one she wanted. In the picture the lady's hair was a bleached blonde at the top and in the middle it was a light brown, at the tips a dark brown.

"This one she said as she pointed to it."

"Alrightly! Let's get to work! We won't even have to bleach your hair because it is naturally that color."

"Could you bleach it anyways? Thanks!"

...,,,...

Pepper gasped at the sight before her. Var had beautifully curled hair and it was ombréd! She wore really short shorts and a shirt that revealed a small portion of her stomach when she raised her arms a over her head.  
"Var, you look amazing! And your makeup.. I love it! Your eyeliner and mascara is beautiful and your black smokey eyes as well." She huffed air in and out as she tried to catch her breath.

"Thank you Pepper!"

"Let's take your things back to the house."

...,,,...

Var and Pepper took the elevator up to the top floor. When the doors opened she was greeted by a group of people she thought must be the avengers. Their smiles faded into awe. They ignored Pepper standing right next to her and stared with their mouths agape.

"Uh.. You look stunning Lady Var." One man managed to say. He had trimmed, blonde hair and sparking blue eyes. "I'm Steve Rogers or Captain America. And you've obviously met the infamous Tony Stark. This guy over here is Bruce Banner, known as the hulk. Clint Barton to the left is known as the HawkEye. And last but not least but Natasha Romanoff or The Black Widow."

"Nice to meet you all. Please excuse me but I must deliver my things to my room."

"Ah don't worry my lady, I'll get them.. But you never did tell me your name." Steve pressed.

"I am Var,the Goddess of Promises."

"Nice to meet you."

...,,,...

After waking from her small nap she got up and stared at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers over the expensive necklace she forgot she was wearing. Var decided it would be best to take it off so she messed with the clasp but it wouldn't remove itself. Her face burned red with anger, that sneaky bastard she thought to herself.

Var walked out of her room and into the kitchen, grabbing a Capri Sun.

"Hey! What are you doing! We're going to the night club down town girlfriend!" The woman with red head said to her and she remembered her name was Natasha. "Get some sexy clothes on and we'll be on out way."

Var put on a very short, red dress and black heels. When she heard a knock on the door. When she answered she saw Steve standing there.

"Hey Steve." Var managed a smile while staring into his blue eyes.

"Hello. I came to ask if you would like to go out to dinner tomorrow ni-"  
He froze staring at the way she was dressed.

"Natasha suggested we go to a night club tonight so I put on this dress. But yes that would be lovely, Captain." She smiled and closed the door. She listened carefully and heard his sigh of relief. Men and their egos, she laughed in her head.

...,,,...

The club was amazing! There were swirling lights and the music was loud. It had a very infectious beat,  
she had never heard anything like it.

Men flocked around her like sheep would to a Shepard.

"Here take this." Natasha gave her a small, white pill.

"What is it?"

"Birth control. Just incase."

Var drank many shots. Before she knew it she was drunk, guys prayed on drunk women in a club. It was their holy grail.

She was dragged into the back room by two guys. They took joy in lazily kissing her. Their kissing was nothing like she had never experienced before. They both grabbed and felt her and the last she remembered was them tearing her dress off.


	6. Chapter 6

Var woke up at one o'clock in the afternoon and anxiously looked around to see where see was. She had some how ended up back in the guest bedroom.

She tossed on some shorts and a t shirt. Var examined her worn figure in the mirror but something on her necklace caught her eye.

"Is that an emerald?" She quietly asked herself. On the tail of the serpent that lays on her chest there is an a sparkling, green gem in the place of one of the diamonds. "What the hell.. What happened to the diamond?" Puzzled by the snake, she stood and stared at it for at least twenty minutes before decided she should go greet her new found friends.

...,,,...

Tony mocked her with his stare and she knew that Natasha had told him about last night.

"Don't you say a word." Var grinned before he had time to counter.

"I assume you had fun last night. Did yo-"

"Shut it Stark. A girl can't enjoy herself on vacation? Just because I'm from Asgard doesn't mean I don't know how to party."

"Haha someone's snappy. I wouldn't be able to tell you're from a different planet! You are such an American right now with your clothes, your hair, the way you talk, the way you act.. It's not a bad thing though. You've definitely changed a lot!" Natasha interjected.

"I can't argue with that, she's even starting to use an American accent." Pepper added.

"I've always been fluent in all languages. It's part of being a goddess. We have to know how to speak certain languages and with an accent but I haven't really mastered those yet. When I was younger I had to take classes all the time, being a god is harder than it appears. In the event of a crisis everyone looks to you for answers and you have to be able to do something. I had to go to a battle training bootcamp for two years to get the skills I have now."

We began to get breakfast until Dr. Banner walked in, worry plastered his face.

"Tony, I'm picking up readings similar to the one we got when Var came. But this time it's right above us.."

"Everyone let's go, Reindeer Games wants to play tag." Tony said trying not to laugh at his own joke.

They went to the roof of the building and watched as the swirling blue lights and wind lowered down to them. It stopped only seconds later revealing a stressed Thor.

"Lady Var! I'm afraid your vacation is going to be cut short-" He stopped and examined her. She looked so different and her changes must have had a positive effect on him because she could have sworn she had saw him drool a little. "Um.." He said trying to recapture his thoughts. "Asgard is in distress. We are under attack, Jotunheim has descended into our cities and has taken our world by storm. They have already killed many of our people and Sif is not holding up very well. You are Asgard's second best warrior so we need your help."

"And where does Loki stand?" Var questioned creeping forward.

"He is with us but I have my doubts.. We also need you to watch him. Loki is my brother but he is very unpredictable, on numerous occasions he has attempted to kill me."

"Yes I am aware. I will come for the sake of Asgard and it's people."

"We can help!" Natasha butted in.

"I don't know if the BiFrost will be able to send you all back. If it is destroyed who knows how long it will take to repair. Last time that happened I hadn't seen Jane for two years. But there's no time, come on, we must go." Thor dragged her into the spot from which he descended and Var gave Earth's mightiest heros an apologetic smile.

Before she could properly say bye she was whirled away back into outer space.

...,,,...

"Behold! The place you call home."  
Var was in a state of shock, it was worse than Thor had said. Blood stained the once golden palace. Villages in the distance were in flames, frost giants roamed freely, freezing and beheading citizens. They were obviously losing.

"Thor." Var's nears went weak and she fell on her head. Everything went dark.

...,,,...

When she woke the one Var absolutely despised was at her side. But the strange thing was she wasn't in the healing room. She didn't know where she was. Var watched Loki's face give an immediate smirk when he saw her confusion. He reached for her chest and grabbed the necklace he gave her and stared at it.

"Ah, so the snake speaks."

"Why did you enchant this damn necklace!"

"I see you've picked up on the Midgardian speech." A mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"Why did one of my diamonds turn into an emerald!"

"The necklace I gave you cannot be removed and visually shows how you feel about me." He pauses and smiles at the disturbance in her emotions then continues "As your emotions for me grow so do your diamonds in a way. They slowly turn to emeralds and when the process is complete you will be bound to me for eternity."

"Take it off Loki! Now!"

"Dear Freyja, I cannot rid of the only string that connects us. Magic works in strange ways but undoing itself is not one if them."

"Don't call me Freyja!"

"It is your name is it not? I do not understand why you don't want anyone to know of your true identity. It won't harm you for people to know who you are."

"Loki.. You don't understand it's not Asgardians I'm afraid of it's what's back home." Var whispered.

"What is there to fear on Vanaheim?"

"The line of succession falls to me and I'll be forced to marry the only other living descendant of Laufey. Loki.. He is worse than your father! He wishes to do his worst to me and to Vanaheim. Wait a minute, is everyone from Jotunheim here?"

Loki paused for a minute before answering. "Y-yes why?"

"Once he sees me he will go to great lengths to get _his_ lost princess. No doubt he will destroy every last bit of Asgard in the process. His name is Vidar. He knows I'm alive, he just doesn't know where I'm hiding but he will soon I have to enter battle."

Var watched Loki register everything into his head then continued.

"Where are we?"

"We are in your chambers."

Var got up and rushed over to her closet and got her battle armor out and stared at the smiling god.

"Turn around."

He smirked and whirled around in another direction. She could tell how bad he wanted to look back as she was changing into her battle armor.

"Done."

He turned back around and took her arm.

"To the battle we go."

...,,,...

"Duck!" Sif yelled as an ice blade flew towards Var's head. She easily ducked the pointed blade. Var grabbed one if her daggers and threw it at an incoming giant, and ran to retrieve it. Var's deep blue cape trailed behind her.

"Where's Loki?"

"Over there by the Royal Gardens.. Or what's left of them." Thor answered.  
"Cover me."

"What-" they all asked at the same time. But she was already on he run. Var dodged all the weapons that were thrown to her. Then she saw him... The one who meant certain death to her. Vidar was creeping up on Loki and he doesn't see him. Var watched as the Jotun formed an ice blade in his hand and lifted it. She had to think fast, Vidar is going to get his revenge for the death of his father. Without thinking any further she took another throwing dagger and aimed for his wrist. On impact, he dropped his blade and let out a loud groan. Loki finally turned around and saw him and saw her running towards him.

Vidar stared at Var for what seemed like minutes. Recognition filled his eyes and she knew he remembered her.

"Freyja, Did you really think you could escape my grasp forever? I am immortal you know?" Var could she the hunger he had for her. Loki tensed as he saw it too. "Brother, your betrayal to our father will not go unpunished. Hand over the girl and I'll be on my way."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Loki paused and lightly bumped her signaling her to attack. Var slowly slid her hand on her sword and wrapped her fingers around it. Close combat would have to do, her bow was not within her reach. Vidar carefully watched Loki, underestimating Var's true power.

Her grip on the sword tightened and she lashed at him. Vidar dodged her and grabbed her sword by the blade and swiftly twisted her against his chest with the sword held to her neck.

"Come closer and I'll cut her throat." Vidar threatened. Then whispered in her ear. "We have a lot of making up to do, sweetheart." His chilly breath sent shivers down her spine. Loki stood watching the two and Var knew he had heard him.

Var elbowed Vidar in his stomach with all her strength and slid down and under the blade before it could harm her. She stood three feet from him, anger was smeared all over his face.

"Come..here..Freyja.. And I'll end the attack on Asgard."  
Loki looked at Var a smirk covered his once serious face. He grabbed her and put his arms around her tightly.

"I'm willing to make an offer. You can have her if you are to never return to Asgard." Loki negotiated as he covered her mouth.

"I don't remember it being this easy."

"Just take her and leave. Let me make this easier for you." He shoved Var forward and used his magic to make her slowly fall limp.

The last thing she saw was Vidar entangling her with a rope and Loki's smirk filled face.


	7. Chapter 7

Var's eyes fluttered open and she instantly felt very cold. She didn't have to look around to know where she was.

Why did Loki just hand her over? Var didn't know but she did know he was the strangest man she had ever met.

She heard Vidar's cool voice and her first reaction was to hide but as she looked around there was no where to run or hide. She was in a small hut with one small fire.

"I see my princess is awake."

"I'm not yours! I never was and I never will be!" She shouted angrily at the Giant towering over her.

"You're only making things more interesting for me. The fiery spirited are more fun than the ones who give in but since I think about it. Why would you give in if you've managed to evade me all these years."

"Stay away from me! You sick bastard." She spat at him and he punched her in the face. He watched in shock, she didn't freeze like everyone else nor did she turn blue. Her skin remained its creamy tanned color.  
Var was surprised herself.

"You're not frozen.."

She looked down and noticed all her weapons had been removed but she had anticipated this situation. Between her breasts was her favorite dagger. It was easy to throw and had excellent precision. But she will save it for later.

"We are going to wed tonight, be ready. I will announce our marriage then I will make plans to destroy Vanaheim."

Vidar lifted her head with his finger and examined her like a slice if meat.  
"Maybe you will be the first to survive while bearing my child." He smiled eagerly at her somewhat disgusted face.

"You will not be laying as much as a finger on me." Var dashed through the other door of the hut and did not stop. She glided past many giants, she had taken many classes for this purpose. All that ran across her mind was escape.

"Heimdall open the-"

Vidar came up behind her and put his ice cold hand over her mouth, numbing it almost instantly.

"That was a marvelous attempt, my sweet. Guards take her to the dungeon."

A pair of his guards came and harshly dragged her into a deep, underground room filled with darkness. They dropped Var in the farthest cell from the door to make her escape attempts harder.

...,,,...

Var sat on the cold, wet ground and quietly wept for hours. Why hadn't anyone come for her? She thought to herself.

She heard footsteps enter the underground tunnel. They were slow but loud and she was sure he had come for her, he had come to harass her.

"What have you got yourself into this time?" The man chuckled so lightly she barely heard him. She sat still staring in the direction of the voice. Then she saw the mask light his way, two slim eyes and a mouth.

"Tony?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down."

"How did you find me? How did you get he-"

"Cool it with the questions! We gotta get you out of here and we gotta do it now. Once they find out of our presence we will only have a small window of time to escape."

"Who else is here?"

"Almost all of Asgard and Vanaheim . And of course..The Avengers." He babbled. "But you might wanna stand back a bit."  
Var moved as far back as she could and watched as the man of iron blasted open her cell door. They both ran in the direction of the tunnel entrance.  
When they surfaced the sight of a bloody war filled her eyes. She saw people from her childhood fighting for her! The scene was overwhelming.

"Tony get my weapons!"

"Already taken care of, here take these." Out from the snow he pulled out a sack full of the weapons that had been taken from her earlier. She grabbed them and loaded her sling full of her knives.

"Thor doesn't want you doing much hand to hand combat so he asked me to give you this." Tony handed Var her longbow and a hearth of arrows. "Go knock yourself out."

...,,,...

Var climbed halfway up the mountain and went into a perch so she could begin to sharp shoot.

She loaded her bow and watched the war that raged on below her. She stopped and stared at her arrows.

"This is the perfect time to practice my magic!" She cheered not worrying about anyone hearing her.

She picked up her arrows and chanted an ancient Asgardian spell.  
Var looked below once again and watched the Jotuns. She saw Thor struggling to keep up with one of the giants he was trying to defeat. Var loaded her bow again and waited for it to be far enough from Thor and then she shot.

The arrow glided through the air. It was a mixture of red and blue. The red was fire and the blue was ice but they almost took the form of liquids. They swirled around the arrow.

Var noticed that everyone, encluding the frost giants stopped and watched the arrow. It hit the giant she had aimed for for an explosive blast of the fire and ice.

They all looked up and traced its origin to her, the frost giants grew an immediate smile on their faces. She looked at the Asgardians and Vanirs and saw a new fear plastered their faces.

Var turned around to see a smirking Vidar. Anger smoldering in his expression. He stared at her, her hair blew behind her in the wind, her makeup looked untouched, her tight, form fitting armor and her pained expression.

"Hey sweets. Did you really think you would escape?" He paused making sure everyone was listening. "I have to admit, it was a marvelous attempt." He walked closer and held her against him as he heatedly kissed her.

Everyone gasped as Var pounded her hands against his chest trying to break his grasp but then she remembered her knife. The poison tip knife she had between her breasts.

Var slowly reached in between them and took off the cover. She opened her eyes and saw the surprised faces watching her. Var shoved it into Vidar making sure not to miss any organs. She twisted the knife inside of him to double it's damage and broke free of him.

She held a knife to his throat.

"This is for Asgard and Vanaheim!" She declared as she slit his ice cold throat.

All the giants retreated into the darkness.

"Heimdall open the BiFrost!"

...,,,...

"Where is Loki? I demand that I speak with him immediately!"

"He has retired to his chambers Lady Var." One servant answered.

"Please call me Freyja, after all I brought three realms into a bloody battle because of my lie."

"Yes of course."

Var stormed the palace all the way to Loki's chambers. She knew he had been expecting her because he was still in his normal robes when he answered her thunderous banging on his door.

"Save it! I wanna know why you just gave me to him! Why Loki? Why!" She screamed hurting her own eardrums.

He smirked at her. Var smacked it right off his face but it made its reappearance. He grabbed her and closed the door behind him.  
"I have my reasons, Var."

"Don't call me Var anymore. Everyone in Asgard knows who I am now so it's pointless. I am Princess Freyja of Vanaheim, Goddess of Love and Beauty." She sighed

Loki rested his hands on her waist and leaned in to kiss her. Their kiss was full of passion. That's when he noticed her necklace, there were at least forty tiny emeralds in place of the diamonds.


	8. Chapter 8

"To celebrate the return of Princess Freyja, there will be a party held in the palace tomorrow night. And since she wishes to stay here instead of returning to Vanaheim she will become the crowned princess of Asgard." Odin stated at her welcome back ceremony.

The crowd cheered for her. Thor and Loki stood next to Odin, they both clapped for her as well.

"That will be all." He summed up, dismissing the room filled with Asgardians.  
Freyja ran up the stairs of the throne room towards the two men waiting for her.

"Congratulations!" Thor hollered.

Loki watched her before cautiously releasing his comment.

"I give you my congratulations as well." He smirked as he got on one knee and kissed her knuckles. Thor watched anger filling his emotions.

His jealousy was overwhelming, Loki felt it too and she knew it because he reached for the necklace and observed the emeralds.

"Out of two hundred there are eighty three emeralds. I see you are beginning to grow fond of me."

"What is this you speak of brother!" Thor yells as he stomps over to her.

"I've given her a diamond necklace in the shape of a serpent, the diamonds slowly turn to emeralds if she has feelings for me. It cannot be removed." He hissed.

"Princess.. Did you agree of this."

"Trickery." Is all she decided to answer with.

...,,,...

After the two battles, Sif and Freyja had become best friends. They both loved fighting and were of course they both were good at it.

"What are you gonna wear to your crowning? I think you should go with your Midgardian clothes. They are extremely attractive!"

"I thought they were still on Earth?"

"No, Natasha brought them here when they came to help us get you back."  
"When did they leave?" She asked trying not to sound sad because she didn't get a chance to say thank you.

"Awhile ago."

Freyja walked over to her closet and pulled out a black sparkly dress. She put it on herself and observed it. It was lovely, it was extremely tight and barely covered her. It went just an inch below below, no more no less.

"Wow.." Sif complimented.

"Does it look okay?"

"For the next Princess of Asgard it is breath taking!"

...,,,...

She walked into the ball room with Sif by her side. Her dress was strapless revealing some cleavage and her necklace. Sif walked in a seperate direction leaving Freyja alone.

She spotted the refreshments bar and swayed towards it.

"I'll take some Jaegermeister."

"Yes Princess Freyja."

The bartender handed her the drink and went back to washing the glasses.

"You're drinking Jäger?" She saw the mighty Thor walk next to her. "That'll give you a wicked hangover."

"Whatever." Freyja teased.

"Are you ecstatic for your crowning?"

"Of course! But it still is a party and I'm planning on getting wasted." She paused then said, "It is a Midgardian term for drunk."

He laughed at her comment and turned to the bartender and asked for some Vodka.

...,,,...

"May I have your attention please?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked to Odin who stood by his throne.

"The crowning of Princess Freyja will begin now."

Freyja paced to the bottom of the stairs and courtesied to Odin. He slowly walked down to her holding the most beautiful tiara she had ever seen. It was covered in diamonds and was in the shape of a triangle. The tiara was on a soft, red velvet pillow with threads of gold silk hanging down from it.

"I hereby declare Freyja, Princess of Vanaheim, the new Princess of Asgard. Since she is not of my family blood she will marry one of the princes, the Prince she chooses will be the next king of Asgard." Odin carefully takes the crown off the pillow and places on her beautifully curled hair.

Freyja heard a loud gasp from the crowd as recognition filled their minds of what he had just said. She turned her head to look at Thor and Loki. They stared at each other, eyes full of disbelief. While Thor still stared at his brother, Loki turned to look at her with a seductive grin.

She refocused on Odin and gave him a thankful bow.

The people talked in hushed voices, they all looked and pointed at her.

She walked over to the bar once more and took the entire bottle of Jäger from the bartender this time. Freyja walked around with the bottle in her hand occasionally drinking from it. Her soon to be people took that as an invitation to start partying hard.

Freyja was dared to chug the rest of the bottle and of course she did. The hard liquor burned her throat but it didn't phase her much.

She have the Dj a list of Midgardian hip-pop songs. And asked servants to quickly put some disco lights in place.

Freyja drunkily danced to the songs. Thor came to try to convince her to go to her chambers but instead she began grinding against him to the beat. As she was doing it, she had to pull down the back of her dress because it was rubbing its way up.

"Princess, you're drunk, don't do anything you will regret." He quipped but she could tell he was enjoying her dancing against him.

"Ladys and Gentlemen, I'd like to show you how the ladys dance in Midgard." She paused then got low and began to aggressively twerk. Some of the women actually followed her and did the same but to their gentlemen friends.

Thor left her so she wouldn't embarrass him, he wasn't used to her drunken self. But his departure brought the arrival of his brother.

Unlike Thor, Loki was drawn to her when she acted trashy.

She went up to him and let all of her emotions for him out in one kiss. Their tongues danced with anothers.

Thor and Sif watched this encounter carefully. They knew Loki was gonna try and pull something, he had some history of manipulating women.

They kissed for minutes in length until Freyja pulled back and stared at him. His deep green eyes were filled with want. She knew he wanted her.

He pulled her closer to him, not even a thin piece of paper could fit between them. He watched her this time and knew that it was her this time that was hungry for more.

Loki picked her up, like a groom would to his bride. He carried her through the halls and into his chambers. Loki set Freyja on the bed and climbed on top of her.

He tore off her clothes and waited as she did the same.

That's when her mind no longer had control over her own body. Her emotions took over.


	9. Chapter 9

Freyja woke up with the soft Asgardian sun shining on her face. Next to her lays Asgard's next King, his vulnerable expression as he slept gave her a sense of comfort.

A smile lingered on her lips as she remembered the passion filled night. She crawled closer to him and let her body fall limp once more.

...,,,...

Freyja awoke when she heard a maid come in to clean the room but stopped in her tracks at the sight of the tampered Princess. She looked beside herself and noticed the absence of Loki.

The maid immediately apologized and closed the door behind her.

"Loki?" She called but got no answer.

Freyja daydreamed about his emerald green eyes and how perfectly alluring they were.

"The emeralds." She whispered.

She picked up her necklace and saw more than half of the diamonds were emeralds. At least one hundred and fifteen she thought to herself.

Across the room she saw an outfit waiting for her in his closet. He really does think of everything! She got up and walked over to it. It was her favorite shorts and t shirt. The t shirt had a logo on the front that read Wild & Free. Freyja threw them on and walked to her room, not caring how people interpreted what she was doing inside his room.

She brushed her hair out and did her makeup, going with the usual feline effect. Picking up her curling iron she did soft curls except a little tighter than last night's.

Her clock read 10:30. If she hurried maybe she could make it to breakfast.

...,,,...

Freyja ran through the halls of the palace and into the dining hall.

Four pairs of eyes watched her entrance. Odin and Frigga showed nothing but smiles but when she looked at Thor she saw jealousy radiating off him in waves, he must have watched her exit with Loki the previous night. She looked to Loki but what he did was not entirely unexpected, he smirked with a more sinister tint to it.

"Come sit by me, we are having egg whites and spinach for breakfast this wonderful morning." Frigga assured.

"Sounds quite lovely." Freyja commented while sitting down on the oh so comfy chair.

"I'm glad you think so." She paused then continues, "Odin and I think you should attend some classes on how to behave and act like a Queen since your last class was so long ago and well, on Vanaheim."

"I actually would like to attend some."

Odin fixed his gaze on Freyja.

"There has been some rumors in the palace about the princess falling for the younger Prince.. I do not care if this is true, you will be marrying Thor. I only told you, you had a choice to sound fair but since you chose the wrong Prince, there will be no more fairness involved. You will be wed in two weeks time, You two have some warming up to do."

The three of them stared at Odin and Frigga. Eyes were wide with fear and disbelief.

"I think.. I'm feeling... s-sick." Freyja stuttered. She jumped out of her seat and ran to the lady's room across the hall.

He released her fear into the toilet and looked behind herself to see Frigga looking concerned.

...,,,...

"Thor!"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I want to know something and I want to know it now. When I ask you, you better hope that the truth comes out of that mouth of yours." Freyja snapped.

"Okay.."

"Do you have real feelings for me? Or is this just about getting the throne?"

"I.. Uhh.." He sighed. "I do have feelings for you but it seems you favor my brother."

She stared at him with pity? She wasn't sure how to handle the situation so she ran through the place and into her room.

...,,,...

(1 week later)

Freyja walked down to the horse stables in her body armor similar to Sif's but with deep blue cape. She ran to her Arabian, with it's chiseled body and muscles. It's cherry bay color lit up the stall.

She got a stable servant to saddle her horse up and prepare it to be ridden.

"Make sure she gets her royal gear."

"Do you wish for blue or white?" He said without making eye contact.

"White."

"Yes Princess Freyja."

...,,,...

She rode through the countryside on her richly dressed horse. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was she was getting away from the stresses of being the future queen.

Talia was her horse. She was Freyja's pride and joy. She was the most beautiful horse in the nine realms, born to be ridden by the Goddess of Love and Beauty.

Freyja stopped on a secluded meadow with golden brown grass and lead Talia to the strip of beach that lied next to it. The calm water washed on the sand in slow tides, she smiled to her horse and took off her shoes. Freyja sat on the sand with her toes in the water, and stared out at the Asgardian sea.

Her peaceful thoughts shattered to hundreds of pieces when she heard a blade whirl toward her.

Freyja's gymnastic training kicked in, she swiftly rolled to the left to evade it. She turned around to reveal a shocked face.

"Give me your money and your jewels."

For the first time in her life a smirk rose to her face.

"Alright, give me one minute."

She stared at the man, not moving, just staring at him, her attempt to make him more impatient was working as the seconds passed by.

She summoned a blue ball of light and raised her hand.

The princess used her magic to hog tie the man.

"You still want my money?" She asked as she drew out one of her prized throwing knives.

"No! Of course not, I mean come on we can settle this like civilized people."

"That option diminished the moment you threw a knife at me." She went closer to him as he begged for forgiveness. She leaned down at eye level.

"Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I don't know how to kill." Freyja whispered into the man's ear. She put her knife to his throat and sliced him like he was a block of cheese.

...,,,...

After several hours of riding, Freyja and Talia came across a secluded village.

"Hey guys! It's the Princess! She's come to visit our home!"

She dismounted her horse and lead her through the town. She gave each person a little bit of the money she brought with her.

"Thank you all for your support! I will try to visit again sometime.

-:::-

"Where is Princess Freyja?" Thor asked his father. "She's been gone all day."

"A stable boy saw her earlier today. She took her horse Talia out of there, he said she asked for the Royal Gear to be put on her."

"Well if she's been riding all day who knows where she is now."

"Go find her!" He yells at Thor.

-:::-

Freyja made her journey back to the palace when she saw Thor.

"What are we doing! We were worried at you."

"Thor I can handle myself, yes I did get attacked out in the country but I took care of it."

"Huh?"

"A thief threw a knife at me and I defended myself." She summed up not mentioning his death.

"Wow, You and Sif are so much alike."

...,,,...

"Why would you just ride Talia through Asgard with no idea of where you were going?" Odin demanded.

"I am the Princess of Asgard, am I not? I needed some time to think without being bothered."

"Well running away with no one knowing where you went is unacceptable." He scorned.

...,,,...

"Sif, Sif, do you know where Loki is?"

"He is in his chambers.. Why?"

"There's no time I gotta go."

Freyja ran faster than she imagined possible. When she reached his room she dashed in, not bothering to knock.

"Loki!" She yells.

"Yes Darling." He answers back, coming out of his walk in closet.

"There's something that I need to tell you but I'm not sure how you'll take it."

He looked over to her, confusion filled his emotions.

"Go on." He calmly affirms.

"Well.. You remember last week right?"

"Y-yes."

"And what we did last week?"

This time he slightly nods his head.

"I starting getting sick and weird cravings, so I took a pregnancy test and well.. I tested positive."


End file.
